


Permanently Black and Blue (For You)

by danwriteskink



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danwriteskink/pseuds/danwriteskink
Summary: Root can only get away with tenderness when Shaw is nearly asleep.





	Permanently Black and Blue (For You)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on failfandom_anon under the prompt 100 Words of Tenderness.

Root knows they're done when Shaw's legs can't hold her and she hangs in the leather cuffs. Root unbuckles them and catches Shaw against her body. (She's heavy for such a tiny person. All that muscle.) 

"Mm," says Shaw, and nuzzles at Root's neck. "Feels good." The welts on her thighs are raised up and bruising, but her eyes are half-closed and her mouth is as soft as Root ever gets to see it: not smiling, but happy and sated. Root flops down on a sofa and wraps a blanket around them both, snuggling into it, stroking Shaw's damp hair and kissing her softly, on the forehead, on the throat. 

"You're beautiful," she says. And, because Shaw looks too out of it to complain, "I love you."


End file.
